diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charger
This article, as of November 13th, is horrifying. Not only do Chargers not use the Holy Freeze aura (because auradins, or templars, or holy freeze zealers do), but this should be labeled a PvP build page. It is far too tedious to play a charger against monsters on hell difficulty. Furthermore, there are too many common-sense errors in effect here, not including the previously mentioned. Listed below: * Nobody calculates a 25% difference between one stat and the rest. * The 'reason' stated for Dexterity being the most important stat for a Charger doesn't actually make sense. Chargers need more dex because they only hit one target at a time? Where does the stat affect that in the slightest? * Holy Shield has no damage effect on Charge. * Another vague paragraph concerning 'Other Skills'. * War Hammers don't have the killing capability to make it in Hell difficulty, and if they did, some examples need to be listed. * Charge knocks enemies back on its own; a knockback mod isn't required. * The only elite Zakarum Shield is Dragonscale. Come on, do I really have to explain this? * First of all, Tyrael's Might is ridiculously hard to find, and second, this will also be a killing blow to the already severely-injured Charger in this build page. * When a character reaches higher levels, they will never notice they even have a stamina bar to begin with because it simply doesn't decrease quickly at all. Seriously now, I've been reading the new "complete" build pages and every one of them has errors such as these. It's as though the authors haven't even played the game enough to know what they're talking about, if at all. Adding pretty pictures and hordes of numbers doesn't make a build work. Please revise (or at least test) your builds before you post them. Captain Versa 05:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Gosh :-o you know more bout builds than I know about ... well ... stuff ;) Your concerns are very true though, didn't look at the page as minutely as you did :P And I still haven't looked at the page. Don't have the time to :( And I play Paladins only to know what changes've been made to him after a major patch. Suffice to say, that's not a lot (he's still lvl 41 and in Nightmare act 1 with only a rare Aerin shield which is the only good equipment on him. Poor fella :D but he has a point in all his skills.) So, maybe wait until some real Pally players (or maybe you) could fix it up for us??? Oh, and please watch your tone there, kinda discouraging for the author, isn't it?? :) Especially since the page is quite big and an original write-up (even if it's fulla mistakes :D) Mobokill 01:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I'm stepping in because while people seem content to complain about pages, no one seems to want to edit it. This guide's filled with contradictions and it does not give adequate explanation about WHY the user NEEDS holy freeze, especially considering Act II mercs come with it. Editing it now; feel free to add anything. Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:07, January 26, 2016 (UTC)